Nothing is Written
Hey-ho, Nassau It had been a number of weeks since news of Glave's death and Veno's ascent had taken the world by surprise. While the rest of the world seemingly quivered in fear, Veno paid little mind to the sheer amount of attention he had been receiving as of late; as a matter of fact, he had yet to show his face after surviving the Buster Call incident on Karakuri Island. Fame, popularity, notoriety, it was all so very grand. But Veno couldn't care less at the current moment. In reality, he didn't know what exactly to make of it just yet. All he knew was that he had a goal, a plan that he wanted, no, needed to achieve. He wasn't going to let anything get in the way of it. It had been all hard work since then. By his lonesome, he had created an entire city on his own, marked with large scrapers and extraordinary architecture about every inch. In total, Nassau had taken him about four weeks of nonstop work, a praiseworthy feat in its own right, seeing as though Veno only had a single arm to work with now. On top of that, had he had enough supplies to work with from the start, things would have gone much more smoothly; the way it currently was, he was relying on his subordinates to deliver large sums of oil in exchange for money he could use for his construction. Speaking of, where in the hell was that damn Luhr when Veno needed him? Standing in the center of town, Veno hollered out for his Third Mate. "Oi, where the fuck are ye at, Luhr?!" The Public Enemy had gone through a wardrobe change in the meantime. He now sported a long black coat in place of his previous red, green trousers with a checkered design to go along with an orange sash that was tied around his waist, and perhaps his most prized ornament of all: a permanent scar upon his right pectoral, courtesy of the late Admiral Alfred Glave. Grunting and pulling himself free from the tangle of a pair of feminine bodies Luhr cracks his neck while stumbling a bit before blindly reaching down and grabbing a bottle of half empty rum and a half smoked cigar along with a lighter before downing the rum and stares at the cigar before grunting and lighting up the cigar while taking a long drag before exhaling and looking around. "Da Fuck Am I" Grunted out Luhr as he takes in his surrounding before glancing down at the sound of soft moans and grinning as he remembered just where he was and What exactly transpired that lead up to his current state before he looking around for his cloth, Spotting them on a near by table he quickly get's dressed before walking out the door as his captain's loud voice echoed through the town. "Ain't no need to yell Veno, I'm right here" Called out Luhr as he makes his way towards his captain in a slight slouched stance while glaring at the sun wishing he could just dowse it with a large blast of water at the moment. "'Bout damn time," Veno grumbled, laying his eyes upon Luhr, "quit wastin' yer time and put yerself to some goddamn use." He reached into his trouser pockets, fitting a thick cigar to his mouth and setting it ablaze with the flick of his thumb against his index finger. "I been in contact with with a man by the name 'o Angus Quimby. He works as a chef down all the way in South Blue. Gots his own restaurant, 'n he's countin' on my oil for his cookin'." He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at the beaches of the island, where a small ship was loaded with crates of cooking oil. "I got 'er all loaded. All's ye gotta do is swim 'er down to Quimby's Cue, thas the name of his restaurant, and e'll pay ye for what he owes me. Sound simple enough to ye?" He'd give Luhr a hard look. The Fishman had evidently seen better days. He was a mess, as if he had just woken up from a drunken dream. "Does that sound simple enough to ye, Luhr?" Glancing over Veno's shoulder to the small ship full of barrels were stationed, Luhr Couldn't help but whistle in amazement at how Fast Veno works, Before raising his right thumb to his mouth and biting down hard enough to taste blood as he sobers up before giving Veno a Fanged Grin. "I take it I have ya permission to "Remove" anyone that get's in my way then Cap'n" Asked Luhr as his eye's light up with clear unrestricted blood lust ablaze in them. "Aye, but don't be a fuckin' idiot and overdo things. The important thing is that ye get me my money. Don't go outta yer way to start shit; if anythin' is ta happen to those crates, then yer goin' ta be the one ta blame. Ye got that?" Veno puffed a thick smog through his mouth. "Now get goin'. The trip to South Blue's a long one, could take ye a number 'o days. The sooner ye leave, the sooner I get my money. And the sooner I get my money, the sooner this island becomes what I need for it ta be." Giving Veno a Grin and mock bow Luhr makes his way towards the ship before stopping and calling to Veno over his shoulder. "Oi, Veno that Sea King ya Tamed is it still swimming round da coast" ? "Fuck ye think I am, a zoo-keeper? I don't keep track 'o the useless things in life, Luhr! Yer the fuckin' Fishman, know yer own fuckin' sea critters!" The short fuse that was Veno's temper was once again lit. He hated when his subordinates delayed their work. If Luhr wasn't gone and sailing in the next few minutes, Veno was ready to throw arms. Rolling his eye's at Veno's short fuse Luhr made his way towards the sea before diving into, only to emerge minutes later standing atop the blue scaled Sea King who kept trashing around trying to shake Luhr off it's head but froze once Luhr grips it's head forcing it to look directly at his eye's which were now blood red and held a wild look to it. "Oi, Ya starting to really piss me off." growled out Luhr as the Sea King began to tremble. "Don't make me slaughter you, ya pathetic worm" roared Luhr as his grip increases before he point over his shoulder towards the small ship. '"Now ya gonna pull me and that dere ship to where ever I goddamn want ya understand".' Shaking and nodding fast Luhr releases his grip on the beast before strapping ropes around it's neck that connect to the mass of the ship. "Good now get a move on". ordered Luhr as the Sea King begins to tug the boat forward. With Luhr gone, Veno focused his attention back upon the city of Oqia. Together alongside Ayan, they were two cities upon the island of Nassau that had been created by Veno's hands (or for that matter, hand) alone, the result of 4 tremulous weeks of nonstop work. And it was truly a sight to behold, by every facet of the word. With the better part of his work complete, Veno roamed the barren streets of Oqia by his lonesome, admiring the masterpiece that he had created. Soon, he dreamed, the town would be filled with people, just like Ayan. He would be hailed as the King of the very island he had put his blood and sweat and tears into. It was only a matter of time before Nassau's location became known. He knew sooner than later, word would inevitably spread across the seas. Retiring into his factory, which was located along the coast of Oqia, Veno stood in the doorway for just a moment, gazing up at the large sign that read "Veno Works". He had risen the torch that Bernard had left for him, by starting his own ship manufacturing business. Though not the kindest of men sailing the seas, there was still apart of Veno that sought to help the free world; he wanted to make a living out of crafting whole vessels for others, whether it was out of his care for Rookie Pirates or merely to carry on Bernard's will. Whatever the reason, he didn't care. All he felt now was confidence; confidence that there wasn't a single man outside of himself that could accomplish the sort of things that he did. When it came to building ships, Veno had a lifetime's worth of experience. The only issue was, he was the only one who currently knew that. What he needed now more than anything was for a way to get his name out there, together with that of Nassau. He needed a way to jump start his business. Not to far along the northshore line is large vessel could be seen docking and unloading numerous barrels and packages as numerious men and woman alike move around with the exception of a sole Woman standing at the head of the vessel over looking everything. She is a tall and voluptuous beauty whose towering, statuesque looks rival to that of the former Empress of the . She wears a hat which is a gypsy lady hat adorned with a ruby in place of an insignia. She has long, black hair and has a lock which usually covers one side of her face. She is wearing a white strapless gown with a sheer slit up to the thigh on her left side, revealing a long, shapely leg ending in a pair of tall, pointed heels on each foot. On her shoulders, she wears an open chested jacket with a collar that extends down to her arms as sleeves with frilled cuffs. She wears a single ring on her right index finger, her only jewelry in addition to a pair of small hoop earrings with a hollowed-out crest with a long mantle that has two layers, lined with fur at the collar, it splits into an outer layer going to her hip with a WH symbol and outer edge decorated in gold, and a long blank layer that drapes to her ankles. Her chest, in addition to her white gown, is covered by a black zippered bodice, with three metal studs linking attachment strings from the left to a single stud on the right. The bodice ends just under her large breasts, which are displayed with little modesty: majority of her sensuous cleavage is uncovered, with a broach displaying some sort of family crest over it attached to her gown. "So this is the famed Nassau I've been hearing so much about lately is it" ''? Muttered the Woman as her brilliant azure blue eyes sweep over the land before her with interest before turning to wards the men and woman unloading the vessel. ''"Hurry it up, I want all this Cargo unloaded and ready to be moved within the hour". Yelled out the Woman as the workers All saluted her and a shout of "Yes Lady Don Pearl". rang out throughout the shoreline before doubling their pace. At the sound of the ruckus, Veno emerged from within his factory to witness the arrival of some people onto his island. Bottled up within him at first was a feeling of anger, as would be expected of the crude man, but he very quickly remembered that if Nassau was ever to become what he truly wanted, he would have to become a bit more... charismatic. Whether or not he could manage to be so welcoming was yet to be seen, however. What he perceived by examining the vessel from afar was a woman, a rather attractive one at that, handing out orders to those whom were likely her subordinates. Her beauty was mesmerizing, even to a man so stubborn as Veno himself, and for a moment or two, Veno lost track of time, simply staring in her direction. Watching as the last of the cargo was unloaded The newly dubbed Don Pearl, turned to a dress one of the workers near her to give more orders but before she could do so, a flash of green caught her eye causing her glance in that general direction catching sight of a tall and well muscular green haired man just watching the commotion. "Is their something I could help you with stranger" Questioned the Woman with a raised eyebrow as she began to make her way towards the man followed by some of her workers. The woman's speaking brought Veno back into reality, and he very swiftly blinked himself awake as the woman approached. He cleared his throat and lit himself a cigarette, not knowing how to really respond. "Er, no, not exactly," he spat, smoke puffing from his mouth like a chimney, "Oi was just wonderin' what ye were doin' on my island is all." He found how his words could have been easily misinterpreted and went to correct himself quickly. "Not that ye ain't welcome, just surprised ye lot came in so suddenly. But welcome, welcome to Nassau. Make yerselves at 'ome." Propaganda Machine Sleep. Ptui! Veno spat in the face of such a useless commodity. Ever since he had managed to survive cancer --quite mystically, at that-- he had come to see the world in a different light. Indeed, he tried his very best not to take time for granted, understanding full well that it was limited by the second. And so a workaholic he became, spending every second of every day doing something he deemed productive. In a span of a little over a month, he had created two cities, a brand new ship, and at the current moment, was in the midst of adding his finishing touches to his latest invention: a new right arm. Well, to call it an original invention would be a bit dishonest. But then again, Veno was of course a pirate, meaning he didn't give a jack doodly doo about honesty. He took credit where it came and stuck his finger everywhere else. A mechanized limb, on the surface, it looked no different than a bulk of metal. Only Veno knew what it was truly capable of; for lying within it was tremendous power, of that he was certain. Making the proper connections into his shoulder, he began to break it in, testing it out to make sure everything was operating smoothly: fingers were up and running. Elbow was able to bend. Forearm was capable of stretching. Everything was normal. Well, normal for a Cyborg. Exiting his factory, Veno met the sun that was beaming over the head of Oqia with his new weapon. Of course, it made for a great umbrella as well! He looked around at the few who had made Nassau into a home of their own in the past month, acknowledging them with a subtle nod. Then he screamed, hollered even, but the people had grown so used to it that they didn't even bother to look his way. "Oi, Indruh! Where the fuck is ye at?" Indra, had been wandering the streets of Oqia for what feel like hours, and had been in and out of every building the in city at least twice by now as he was getting the feel of everything and had already began making his return to the factory by the time he had heard Veno's voice boom like thunder. "I'm right here!" Indra hollered back as he continued his stroll towards the mountain of a man, his umbrella resting over his right shoulder as he walked still eyeballing the city. However the metal protruding from Veno's right arm, or rather, where his right arm used to be had caught the boys eye, causing him to pick up his pace until he was standing right next to the man. "You rang?" Indra asked with an almost sarcastic curiosity. "Aye, that I did. Oi've got another client who needs to use me oil, but I don't go no one 'round to get it to him. Thas where yer comin' in, Indruh." Veno's golden eyes rolled upward, staring blankly at the sky. "Unfortunately, yer a fuckin' idiot, so I can't rely on ye to do the job all by yerself jus yet. Which is why I'll be taggin' along." With that, the large man began to march toward the docks. "Come on ye runt, Oi ain't got all day to wait on ye." "Another cilent, already?" Indra thought to himself as he hurried along behind Veno. The man sure had amassed quite the amount of clients for the short amount of time he'd been in business, although oil was always in demand so it wasnt that surprising nonetheless. As Indra contiuned to follow the man, he still couldnt get over the pace at which Veno had constructed not only his factory but his factory and a city, it was almost legendary. As they closed in on the docks, Indra couldnt resist the urge to ask, "What are we sailing with today Captian, ships, or sea kings?" "Sea Kings?" Veno repeated, "the fuck Oi look like to ye? A charity case?" He continued walking, the very ground trembling under the might of his sheer weight. As they appeared over the docks over some time, he shook his head and mumbled something under his breath, still very much offended by what Indra had said earlier. "Fuckin' 'ell, the guy asks me if Oi'm goin' o' ride on the back of some sea critter to get all the way to East Blue." The answer arrived in physical form for Indra, as the two approached a rather futuristic looking ship that was docked along the side of the island. There was, however, evidently no anchor required to keep the ship from moving. "This 'ere is a new ship," Veno explained at last, "well, it ain't new, technically speakin', but Oi took one of me old ships and turned 'er into this. "Saint Bernard," he continued, realizing he had been referring to it by a feminine pronoun, "she's also undergone a sex change. Hop on." The ship was, by all means, quite... small. So small in fact, that by comparison to the average ship, it was far more petite. Considering some of Veno's other work, this was unprecedented. Nonetheless, it sported three proud masts, all three which were entirely unnecessary, seeing as though the ship ran based on an internal engine, quite unlike most other pirate ships. Fueled by fossil fuels generated by Veno's own Devil Fruit, despite being so very tiny, one would have been a complete moron to underestimate its traveling capabilities. Being so large, Veno easily stretched his leg across the space between the ship and the dock to lift himself aboard; at which point he awaited Indra to join him. Though the ship was made personally for him, by him, it appeared on the surface that Veno was much too oversize to fit upon it comfortably. Indra was quite taken aback by the size of the ship, or rather lack thereof as he watched his captain simply step from dock to ship as simply as he had. He was going to speak on the size of the ship being too small before he remembered that Veno himself had made the ship. For Indra it required a small jump for him to cross the from the docks to ship as he quickly began walking along it, making sure to take in every detail in case Veno had decided to request something involving the ship. He made sure his investigation was complete before he stopped behind the ships wheel before turning to the captain. "where to captain Veno?" Category:Jakyou Category:Role-Plays